Tenten's love: Naruto Uzumaki
by Yin Protector
Summary: Durante una ocasión especial en Konoha, Ino y Sakura descubren el secreto de Tenten. Tomando una rápida decisión, ambas inventan un plan para que el sueño de la mejor kunoichi de la Academia se vuelva realidad. Sin embargo, nadie nunca contó con que diversos acontecimientos cambiarían los sentimientos de Ino. Pareja principal NaruTen con leve NaruIno. Muy leve LeeSaku y SasuHina.


¡Hola a todos! acá les traigo mi primer Oneshot en español. La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir algo en español, ya que trato de escribir en inglés pero siempre tengo errores en ese idioma. En fin, escribiendo se mejora.

Bien, ahora las parejas de esta historia. **Es un NaruTen (principalmente) con un poco de NaruIno, SasuHina y muy leve SakuLee.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no no estaría viviendo en Argentina y Kishimoto no sería japonés. Además, no tengo tanta imaginación para maquinar algo tan increíble como lo que él hizo con Naruto.**

**Capítulo único : Sentimientos infantiles**

La Academia era un bullicio, como siempre solía ser cuando el sensei se encontraba ausente. Los sonidos de las conversaciones ocupaban el salón de clases, pasando de simples murmullos a ruidosas carcajadas que alterarían a cualquier adulto. Aún así, los alumnos eran lo bastante maduros como para no corretear por el salón o jugar en los pasillos. Dije maduros? no, maduros no; simplemente ya tenían experiencia con los castigos que tendrían si hicieran algo como eso.

Pero el mayor alboroto no era el de los aspirantes a genin conversando, ni el constante murmurar de algunas chicas. No, el hecho era que otra vez las mayores rivales de la Academia —antes mejores amigas— se encontraban en una discusión acalorada, que parecía no tener fin.

Todo el asunto era debido a que discutían acerca de quien debía sentarse junto a Sasuke Uchiha, el supuesto genin del año. Cualquiera que las veía simplemente se apartaba y dejaba que continuaran en su incesante —pero inútil— lucha.

—¿Qué locuras estas diciendo? —preguntó la irritada voz de Ino Yamanaka—. ¡Tu frente es tan grande que podrías comparar la tapa de un libro con ella y nadie notaría la diferencia!

Ese último comentario hizo enfurecer a su oponente, quien apretó los puños con rabia. Pero más que furiosa estaba dolida, le molestaba tanto que Ino se burlara de su frente.

—¡Cállate Ino puerca! —gritó con lágrimas comenzando a aparecer en los rincones de sus ojos. En todo caso, se negaba a llorar. No le daría esa satisfacción—. ¡Eres tan fea que-!

De repente, la atención de Ino se desvió hacia un punto dentro del rango de su mirada. Entornando los ojos, algo despertó su curiosidad.

La pelirosa la miró confundida, algo molesta que ahora no le estuviera prestando atención.

—¡Mira allí frente de marquesina!

Sakura quiso decir algo más en respuesta, pero la expresión de Ino no daba lugar a discusiones. Confundida, la pelirosa se giró y buscó con la mirada el punto al que miraba su rival.

Pronto, ella también lo entendió.

Sentada junto a la ventana estaba Tenten, la experta en armas de la Academia y la que se graduaría con una alta puntuación. O al menos eso es lo que todos esperaban. La chica era la novata del año, una de las mejores kunoichis en un largo tiempo. De verdad no había nadie tan experto en kunais, shurikens y otros tipos de armas como ella. Había superado varias marcas en cuanto a precisión y fuerza de lanzamiento, y parecía que tenía un gran potencial. Debido a esto, muchos Jounins deseaban tenerla en su equipo.

De entre sus rasgos resaltaban ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños. Además, vestía una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros. Junto a ella se encontraban sentados dos chicos de su misma edad, pero de diferente potencial.

El del medio era Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azul cerúleo; sus rasgos más característicos, quizás, eran las seis marcas en sus mejillas —tres de cada lado— y su aparente obsesión por el color naranja. No era un estudiante ejemplar, ni el mejor usuario de Taijutsu. Pero su creatividad para el Ninjutsu era muy buena, su chakra casi ilimitado y sus notas levemente mejores que las de Kiba Inuzuka; quien era considerado el peor estudiante de la Academia.

En el otro extremo se encontraba sentado Rock Lee, el único estudiante que no podía hacer Ninjutsu. Aún así eso nunca lo detuvo, siempre continuó adelante empleando Taijutsu y nada más. Por desgracia ni siquiera su Taijutsu era bueno, y tenía problemas para realizar los katas que la Academia enseñaba. Lee era un chico de cejas muy gruesas y grandes ojos perfectamente redondos. Su cabello oscuro era largo, y lo llevaba atado en una trenza. Su traje, sin embargo, dejaba la impresión de estar inspirado en la cultura China.

Pero el caso era que Naruto y Tenten eran sus mejores amigos y se habían comprometido a enseñarle a mejorar en lanzamiento y ninjutsu. Aún si tuvieran que pasar horas y horas haciendo poco progreso, ellos continuaban. Y era por eso que Lee llegó a considerar al impredecible ninja número uno y a la mejor kunoichi de la Academia como sus mejores amigos.

Ahora bien, Ino y Sakura no se sorprendieron por una casual conversación entre ellos. La verdad es que, a medida que Naruto relataba una de sus aventuras a sus dos amigos, Lee carcajeaba y lo felicitaba de vez en cuando. Pero en cambio Tenten lo miraba con fascinación, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su sonrisa brillante revelaba que había algo más bajo esa mirada atenta. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos sujetaban la parte inferior de su rostro sobre ellas, su expresión denotaba ensueño.

Ambas rivales se miraron con sorpresa, ¿podría ser...?.

—Parece que Naruto tiene otra admiradora... —susurró Ino en el oído de Sakura.

Haruno asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad. Momentáneamente, se habían olvidado de su pequeña pero ruidosa discusión. Y Sasuke estaba más que agradecido que se hubieran callado de una vez.

Ino, por su parte, no entendía que le veía Hinata y —recientemente— Tenten a Naruto. No es que no fuera atractivo para ella, pero la forma en que actuaba a veces y su horrible vestimenta empobrecía la visión que tenía la Yamanaka del Uzumaki.

—Creo que serían perfectos el uno para el otro —respondió Sakura con entusiasmo—. Siento pena por Hinata, pero ya rechazó aquella ayuda que le ofrecimos.

La Yamanaka asintió con cierto tono amargo en su garganta. Todavía le daba tristeza que Hinata Hyuuga fuera tan tímida.

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo frente de marquesina —dijo Ino mientras apartaba un mechón de su rostro.

Sakura ignoró el comentario y soltó una risita de emoción. Ah, como le encantaban esas cosas. Si solo Sasuke se fijara en ella...

En todo caso esperarían un poco, no podían aparecerse de improviso e interrumpir su animada conversación. Además, cosas como aquellas había que planearlas bien. Tenten no era estúpida, pero Naruto si lo era. Sería fácil engañarlo.

* * *

Finalmente, habían terminado las clases. Iruka dejó salir a los alumnos temprano, recordándoles que se prepararan para el examen al día siguiente. Tendrían que pasarlo, puesto que de eso dependía su puesto en uno de los equipos de aquel año.

Naruto caminaba junto a sus mejores amigos, con un cierto aire de emoción. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, y sus manos descansaban detrás de su nuca. Justamente, algo lo tenía muy pensativo.

—Ey, ¿Han oído? ¡Hoy se realiza el festival del Hokage! —comentó Lee de repente, sus grandes cejas se alzaron con excitación.

Tenten asintió con cierta decadencia, ella sabía que ni ella ni sus amigos podrían asistir. Después de todo, al día siguiente se realizaban los exámenes. No era como si tuvieran prohibido asistir o relajarse, pero la mayoría de los genin repasaban sus movimientos de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu para la ocasión. Justamente, querían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Ahora bien, Lee solamente quería divertirse con sus amigos. Es verdad que sus técnicas eran pésimas y que su Taijutsu necesitaba práctica, pero tenía confianza en sí mismo. Además, Iruka ya había conversado con el acerca de su situación tan particular. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era realizar los katas para aprobar, más adelante un Jounin decidiría si estaba listo para triunfar como ninja o si debería ser expulsado de la Academia.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Naruto, con algo de ingenuidad en su tono—. ¡Yatta! ¡Podré comer montones de ramen!

Aunque solamente le importara el ramen, Naruto tenía algo de razón. El viejo Teuchi —dueño de Ichiraku— siempre hacía descuentos en los pocos festivales que Konoha organizaba. Por suerte para él, aquel año era una fecha especial en la que se conmemoraba la victoria de Hashirama Senju en el Valle del Fin. Seguramente, sería un evento para memorar.

Lee sonrió, obviamente emocionado de poder pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo. Quizás si lo de ser ninja no le resultaba, podría conservar sus amigos al menos. Levantando su puño en el aire, Rock se giró para ver que opinaba Tenten.

—Tenten-chan, ¿qué te...? —Lee se detuvo allí, su mirada no encontraba por ningún lado a la chica. Antes que Naruto pudiera continuar caminando, Rock sujetó su hombro—. Naruto-kun, ¡Tenten desapareció!

Naruto se dio media vuelta, confundido, y se percató de que —precisamente— la chica no estaba por ningún lado. Pero en vez de ponerse nervioso, simplemente se encogió de hombros y mantuvo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Bah, seguramente recordó que tenía que hacer algo —dijo el Uzumaki sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Su amigo lo miró con preocupación, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Aunque sí es raro que no se haya despedido... Bien, no debe ser nada grave. ¿Vamos por ramen?

Lee pestañeó unos segundos y luego suspiró en resignación. No era una idea tan descabellada dado que era casi la hora del almuerzo e Iruka los había dejado salir bastante temprano. Por supuesto que eso no les sorprendió en absoluto, ya que el día siguiente eran los exámenes.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Rock Lee, era en dónde podría estar Tenten.

* * *

—¿Qué hacen? ¿por qué me alejaron de mis amigos?

Ino y Sakura sonrieron amablemente en un afán de tranquilizar a la chica. La joven Tenten estaba apoyada contra una pared de un callejón adyacente a por dónde caminó con sus amigos. Obviamente, en una situación como esa con dos kunoichis que en breves ocasiones le habían dirigido la palabra, se sentía insegura pero en alerta. Si trataban de atacarla, no la tomarían por sorpresa.

—Oh nada, simplemente nos llamó la atención lo cercana que eres a Lee y Naruto —comentó Sakura aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Más aún, esa forma de reír cuando Naruto habla es bastante llamativa —dijo Ino con un guiño. Tenten negó la cabeza sin entender que era lo que querían ellas dos—. Oh vamos Tenten-san, ¿nos dirás que no te-?

La chica elevó su mano para interrumpirla, su propia paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba. No tenía tiempo para acertijos, ni mucho menos para que hablaran tonterías sin sentido. Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que ellos tres eran inseparables.

—Naruto y Lee son mis mejores y únicos amigos, eso es todo. No entiendo que es lo que quieren, pero de seguro ellos dos se estarán preguntando dónde estoy en este momento —indicó Tenten desligándose de la pared y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas—. Lo que es más, no quiero que se preocupen por mí.

La chica hizo ademán de irse, cosa que ni Sakura ni Ino le impidieron, pero al escuchar la voz de Haruno se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Que no se preocupen ni Lee ni Naruto? O... ¿quizás simplemente Naruto?

Tenten se quedó paralizada, su corazón dio un vuelco repentino que envió un torrente de nervios a su sistema. No, no podía ser... ¿acaso conocían su secreto?. Hizo una mueca de preocupación y se llevó una mano al pecho, quizás no lo sabían. De seguro simplemente querían molestarla con Naruto. En cualquier caso, sin importar la verdad, debería fingir.

—Ambos —contestó con la mayor seriedad que le fue posible. Pero al final incluso su voz denotaba preocupación.

Sakura le asintió a Ino quien le sonrió con emoción, faltaba poco para que revelara su secreto. Simplemente había que revelarle las pruebas y hablaría con la verdad.

—¿Oh? ¿Pero qué hay de tus mejillas sonrojadas y de tus miradas de ensueño? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa victoriosa. Tenten finalmente se había girado, y ahora sus propias mejillas estaban enrojecidas de vergüenza—. Sí, sabemos tu secreto pequeña. No trates de negarlo: te gusta Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten abrió los ojos en sorpresa por un momento y se tapó la boca con su mano. Pero, luego de unos segundos, suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Su mano derecha recorrió su brazo izquierdo con lentitud mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿C-cómo lo descubrieron? —preguntó finalmente, su voz nerviosa y su cara toda enrojecida denotaba claro nerviosismo y vergüenza.

La habían descubierto, y ya no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad mucho más tiempo.

—A decir verdad, ya lo sospechábamos desde hace algunos días —explicó Sakura con una mano en su amplia frente—. Pensamos que quizás te interesaba lo que narraba, pero la misma escena se repitió tres veces en la última semana. Aún así, hoy fue el día en el que nos percatamos de lo que realmente ocurría.

La joven kunoichi suspiró con cierta preocupación, ¿tan obvia había sido su actitud hacia Naruto?

—Está bien, lo admito, me gusta Naruto Uzumaki —dijo Tenten en un tono de los más suave. Para ella el ponerse nerviosa por algo era totalmente nuevo—. Bien, lo dije, ¿están satisfechas ahora?

Ino rió entre dientes por un momento, su propio humor estaba por las nubes. ¿Qué creía que le estaban haciendo? ¿Molestarla?

—Oh parece que no lo has entendido Tenten-san, no estamos aquí para escuchar tu confesión —admitió Sakura mirando de reojo a su rival por un instante—. De hecho, nuestro plan es que ustedes se conviertan en algo más que amigos...

Los párpados de la pobre chica se abrieron aún más, mostrando sus bonitos ojos marrones en su totalidad. Su cara adquirió brevemente la apariencia de un tomate, y su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Pero logró calmarse en un instante, esas locuras jamás serían ciertas. Además, ella no era egoísta. Sabía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura Haruno y ella no quería forzarlo a aceptarla solo por sentimientos tontos. Primero estaba la amistad.

—Mira Haruno-san, Naruto solo tiene sentimientos por ti. Yo no puedo confesarle lo que siento por él ya que podría romperle el corazón cuando tenga que rechazarme —explicó Tenten haciendo un puchero. Realmente le gustaba Naruto, pero el muchacho no paraba de hablar de Sakura cada vez que la veía—. Además, ¿cómo lograrían algo tan imposible como eso?

Ino puso una mano en el hombro de Tenten y le dirigió una sonrisa amable. La propia Sakura se estremeció al oír el nombre del chico más bromista y tonto de la Academia. No lo odiaba, pero lo que sentía por el era algo peor que un sentimiento de amistad.

—Sabemos que Naruto puede estar algo... obsesionado por Sakura, pero es solo eso, una obsesión —dijo Ino no muy convencida de sus palabras. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sabía que era lo que le encontraba a una chica de frente tan amplia como Haruno—. Y en cuanto a nuestro plan... bien, estamos seguras de que es infalible. Pero primero, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como te enamoraste del cabeza hueca?

Sakura e Ino miraron a Tenten con caras de colegialas entusiasmadas, esperando con ansia que comenzara la historia.

La propia experta en armas pestañeó confundida, ¿cuándo fue que aceptó contarles?. Suspirando, Tenten se apoyó contra la misma pared de antes y sonrió. Su propia mente volvía a divagar en los hechos de su pasado.

_Fue una época difícil para mí, en la que más necesité de mis amigos. Yo vivía en un orfanato debido a que mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y me habían dejado sin nada más que una tristeza profunda. Allí conocí a Lee, quien fue mi único amigo desde que entré. Eramos buenos amigos, y él siempre estaba ahí para brindarme una mano cada vez que la necesitaba._

_Por otro lado, Naruto Uzumaki también vivía en el mismo orfanato que nosotros dos. Pero, en ese momento, yo pensaba que era un pequeño bribón al cual simplemente le gustaba causar problemas a los adultos. En todo caso, nunca me percaté de porque lo hacía. No lo hice, hasta aquel día en que entendí quién era el supuesto 'demonio' de konohagakure no sato._

_Era un día soleado, en su mayoría, dado que algunas nubes flotaban tranquilamente por los cielos. Aquella fecha era nuestro primer día en la Academia y yo no podía estar más emocionada. Bueno, Lee también lo estaba, pero el sueño que él tenía en aquel momento era ligeramente diferente al que yo poseía._

_Nos habían llevado afuera de la Academia, con el único propósito de reflexionar en nuestros sueños para el futuro. Teníamos que pensarlo bien, ya que de eso dependía nuestro entrenamiento. O al menos eso fue lo que recuerdo que el sensei nos dijo.  
_

_—¡Ya sé cual es mi sueño! —exclamé, poniéndome de pie. Todavía recuerdo que todos los demás me miraron con cierta indiferencia—. ¡Quiero ser como la legendaria kunoichi Tsunade!  
_

_A pesar de haber dicho lo que pensaba, la clase parecía no aprobarlo y continuaron mirándome por unos segundos. Sus caras reflejaban burla y podía ver claramente en sus ojos que creían que ese sueño era estúpido. Era pequeña, pero no tonta, y lo noté enseguida. Aún si Lee me dirigió una sonrisa y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación yo me sentí rechazada, justo como lo fui toda mi vida._

_Y estuve a punto de renunciar a mis sueños, si no hubiera sido por un chico de cabello rubio alborotado que acudió en mi defensa. Aún recuerdo cómo se puso de pie en un salto, me sonrió y apuntó con el dedo. _

_—¡Si tú quieres ser como Tsunade entonces yo seré Hokage! —dijo manteniendo su enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara—. ¡Te ayudaré a conseguir que tu sueño se haga realidad y entonces toda la aldea tendrá que respetarnos!_

_Lo miré sorprendida, mi propia convicción retornaba lentamente mientras me perdía en un infinito mar cerúleo. Sujeté mi ropa con fuerza, dejando que la suavidad calmara un poco mis nervios. Mis propias mejillas ardían de algo parecido a la felicidad, si es que lo podía llamar de ese modo. Él se mantuvo así por un instante, hasta que otro de los aspirantes a genin decidió burlarse de él._

_—¿Hokage dices? si te nombraran Hokage, entonces el puesto dejaría de llamarse así —el chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas tomó una pausa. De esa manera, se percató de quienes lo escuchaban y quienes no—. Y, desde ese momento, pasarían a decirte 'perde-kage'_

_Obviamente, ni yo ni Lee nos reímos de su estupidez. Por su parte, Lee le dirigió una furiosa mirada a Kiba Inuzuka quien no le prestó ninguna atención y continuó riéndose a carcajadas como los otros. Yo, en cambio, le sonreí a Naruto y le asentí murmurando un suave 'arigato' que se perdió en la leve brisa._

_Gracias al pequeño gesto de agradecimiento, él se sintió inmensamente feliz casi de inmediato e ignoró con una sonrisa las burlas de Kiba. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando Naruto, en vez de estar molesto con la broma, le sonreía victorioso._

—...Pero no comencé a enamorarme de inmediato; de hecho, desde ese día nos hicimos mejores amigos y compartimos buenos momentos en la Academia. Por desgracia, a Naruto lo habían expulsado del orfanato esa misma mañana y ya no vivíamos juntos. Aunque eso nunca nos detuvo —concluyó Tenten con un leve sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

Estaba algo nerviosa de lo que pensarían Ino y Sakura quienes, con poco esfuerzo, habían logrado convencerla de que contara esa historia. No era una sorpresa, ya que Tenten siempre había querido contarle lo que había pasado a alguien que no fuera Lee. Por supuesto, esto estaba fuera de los límites si de Naruto se trataba.

Por desgracia, los rostros de ambas kunoichis estaban todos rojos y tenían una mirada de ensueño. Aún si la historia hubiera terminado, ambas continuaban compenetradas con ella. Tenten parpadeó un momento y luego chasqueó sus dedos varias veces enfrente de Sakura e Ino, ambas negando con la cabeza en confusión.

—E-Eso suena a algo que Naruto Uzumaki haría... —dijo Sakura, tratando de negar que Naruto había actuado correctamente en aquella ocasión.

Ino simplemente juntó sus manos y suspiró con emoción. Su propio corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente. Ah, como le encantaban las historias románticas. Carraspeando brevemente, trató de quitarse la imagen de su cabeza para pasar a lo importante.

—Bien, ahora este es mi plan —comenzó Ino, haciendo una corta seña a Sakura con la mano—. Frente de marquesina, tú irás con Tenten y te asegurarás de que consiga la vestimenta adecuada para esta tarde.

En la frente de Haruno se hizo visible una vena, probablemente causada por su repentina ira. Con una sonrisa maléfica, Sakura decidió pensar en que forma se vengaría más tarde.

—Esperen, ¿a qué se refieren con esta tarde? —interrumpió Tenten sintiendo que la estaban apartando de la conversación—. Mañana son los exámenes y no hay manera que Naruto acepte tener una cita conmigo este día. ¡Es muy importante que él apruebe ese examen!

Ino suspiró en resignación, Tenten parecía muy obstinada con respecto de ese tema. Bien, tendría que convencerla.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que Naruto aceptará —afirmó la chica con una sonrisa brillante. Sakura asintió manteniendo su malicia—. Además, él ha entrenado bastante ¿no crees? El examen será sencillo y todos aprobaran sin mucha dificultad.

Tenten asintió con cierta desconfianza, era verdad que su mejor amigo entrenaba muy duro y a diario pero eso no garantizaba nada. Naruto aún tenía problemas con los clones y quizás el examen se basaría en ese simple jutsu.

—Ino puerca tiene razón —añadió Sakura mirando de reojo a la molesta Yamanaka, quien ahora resoplaba del enojo—. Yo te acompañaré a elegir tu atuendo para esta tarde. Después, podremos hacerte otro peinado y...

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello? —preguntó Tenten mientras se tocaba los pequeños moños—. A mi me gusta como lo traigo...

Sakura asintió rápidamente, y trató de reparar su error con una oración algo coherente en su opinión.

—Tu peinado está bien, pero tengo una mejor idea para esta tarde. Créeme, ¡después de una sesión de belleza quedarás irreconocible! —exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa entusiasta. Tenten no parecía muy convencida pero asintió brevemente, ella bien sabía que no era buena para esas cosas así que tendría que depender de ambas—. Por cierto, ¿qué harás tú Ino?

La Yamanaka suspiró con resignación mientras apartaba el mechón de su rostro. Curiosamente, había elegido el convencer a Naruto y —además— forzarlo a que se cambiara ese atuendo naranja-azul que lo hacía ver como un payaso.

No necesitaron más respuesta que esa. Ino parecía bastante deprimida con lo que le había tocado pero Tenten inmediatamente entendió que era porque el chico tenía una 'obsesión' con Sakura y no era aconsejable que se la encontrara. Al final, aunque ella estuviera algo en desacuerdo con la idea, el plan comenzó.

* * *

Naruto y Lee se encontraban sentados en el restaurante favorito del Uzumaki. Obviamente, el lugar era nada más y nada menos que 'Ichiraku' dónde servían el mejor ramen de toda Konoha. No había nada mejor que lo preparado por Teuchi, o eso afirmaba Naruto todo el tiempo.

—¡Teuchi otro ramen de miso! —exclamó el rubio, finalizando lo que parecía el millonésimo tazón del mediodía.

El cocinero asintió con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a preparar el décimo tazón del día. Estaba feliz de tener un cliente como Naruto, quién amaba su comida más que nadie. Además, no le molestaba en lo absoluto cocinar tanto para un solo cliente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que el Uzumaki comiera, por lo menos, trece tazones antes de sentir que fuera a explotar.

Lee miró incrédulo a Naruto mientras aún disfrutaba de su segundo tazón de miso ramen. Era verdad que no había tazón como el que Teuchi preparaba, pero siempre le pareció increíble y gracioso la forma en que el Uzumaki devoraba el alimento cada vez que venían. Por supuesto, aquella no era la primera ni la última vez que venían juntos. La única que faltaba, en aquel momento, era Tenten.

—Naruto, me preocupa Tenten —dijo Lee dejando que su propia preocupación se apoderara de su cuerpo—. ¿Dónde puede estar?

El Uzumaki tragó con fuerza haciendo un sonido que asustó a Lee por un momento. Luego, miró el tazón semi vacío y sonrió.

—Debe estar entrenando —susurró más para sí mismo que para su mejor amigo. El chico iba a decir algo, pero la expresión de confianza del rubio lo detuvo—. ¡Es evidente que se está preparando mejor que nadie para los exámenes de mañana! ¡Y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo!

Naruto le apuntó con sus palillos mientras sonreía ampliamente. Su mirada denotaba seguridad y determinación, y pronto contagió a Lee quien sintió una extraña energía de la juventud recorriendo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó levemente en un escalofrío, y Lee no pudo evitar mirarse las manos. Se sentía genial.

—¡Yosh! —gritó Lee poniéndose de pie. Naruto lo miró confundido—. ¡Cuando terminemos de comer iremos a entrenar muy duro!

Su entusiasmo pronto despertó la propia energía del Uzumaki, quien se puso de pie en un salto. Con su tazón de ramen entre sus manos, asintió y continuó comiendo con ansia. Pero cuando tragó y dejó el tazón —ahora vacío— sobre la mesa, alguien lo arrastró fuera del restaurante.

Para cuando Lee se giró para preguntar por qué Naruto estaba tan callado, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. En su lugar, había una nota firmada por Ino Yamanaka.

_Rock Lee:_

_Disculpa si tomé prestado a Naruto por el momento, pero tenemos algunos incovenientes y queremos que él nos ayude. Ahora bien, no te preocupes por él y trata de disfrutar el festival de esta tarde. Sakura quiere ir contigo, por lo que deberías conseguirte un kimono adecuado ¿no lo crees?_

En ese momento, el corazón de Lee dio un vuelco. Sus propias mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente, no podía ser, ¿acaso la chica de la que estaba enamorado quería salir con él?. Releyó la primera parte de la nota, pero no encontró ningún error. Con una sonrisa de emoción y felicidad, continuó leyendo la nota que parecía tener una posdata adjuntada.

_Gracias, Ino Yamanaka_

_P.D: Creo que Naruto ha olvidado hacer algo en Ichiraku. ¿Podrías ver que es y asegurarte de que no quede nada sin resolver?_

El chico no le dio mucha importancia a la parte final de la nota y levantó su puño en victoria. No lo podía creer, ¿Una cita con Sakura Haruno?, ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!. Pero de inmediato se desilusionó, ¿acaso Naruto no estaba enamorado de Sakura también?. Eso le trajo dudas e incertidumbre, puesto que el Uzumaki era su mejor amigo no podía traicionar su confianza.

Tendría que hacer lo que cualquier amigo consideraría correcto: se compraría un Kimono para la ocasión, acudiría a la cita y saldría con Sakura pero sólo como amigos. Luego aclararía las cosas y todo seguiría como de costumbre. Sí, incluso si lo que más quería era estar con Haruno, sus amigos eran más importantes que sus delirios amorosos.

—Disculpe —la voz de Teuchi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Entornando los ojos, notó que había un papel sobre la barra—. La cuenta.

Lee le asintió y sonrió, ignorando brevemente que Naruto había comido más de 11 tazones de ramen. La deuda que tendría que pagar en ese momento, sin duda, lo dejaba sin los ahorros de toda su vida.

* * *

Ino arrastró a Naruto por las calles de Konoha sin detenerse hasta que finalmente se desviaron por un callejón. Allí, la chica usó una fuerza que Naruto no conocía que tuviera y lo empujó contra la pared.

—¡Ey! ¡eso dolió! —exclamó el Uzumaki mientras se frotaba la cabeza con cierta delicadeza—. ¿Qué quieres Ino? ¡Estaba disfrutando de mi almuerzo!

La chica apoyó sus manos en las caderas y lo miró inquisitivamente. Sus propios ojos se centraron en los de él. Eran más oscuros que los de ella, pero aún así no perdían su encanto. _"¿En qué estoy pensando?"_, se preguntó negando brevemente con la cabeza. _"Estoy haciendo esto por Tenten, no por mí... pero debo admitir que no es tan desagradable como Sakura y yo creíamos..."__  
_

Naruto, por su parte, vio que la chica divagaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar. Por desgracia, Ino sujetó su mano e impidió que se fuera. Sorprendido, el chico se giró y notó que la Yamanaka parecía decidida en algo.

—¿Haz oído del festival de esta tarde? —preguntó finalmente causando que el chico asintiera en respuesta. Había decidido ser directa, ya que no podía dar más vueltas al asunto—. Bien, hay alguien que aceptó salir contigo. Así que vamos, no tengo todo el día.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Naruto abriendo los ojos como platos. Ino suspiró, aún sin soltarle la mano—. ¿Acaso tú quieres tener una cita conmigo Ino?

Ino se sonrojó furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Baka! ¡N-no soy yo! —afirmó Ino acercándose mucho a Naruto con la mano alzada.

Iba a golpearlo, pero algo la detuvo. Naruto estaba algo asustado por lo que podría pasar por su equivocación pero, en vez de cerrar los ojos, no apartó nunca la mirada de los ojos celestes de la chica. Y eso fue, justamente, lo que le salvó.

Curiosamente, Ino se había detenido solamente a un centímetro de que sus narices se rozaran. Estaban muy cerca, y Naruto se sentía realmente incómodo. Sin embargo, la Yamanaka parecía demasiado inmersa en los ojos del Uzumaki quien simplemente se sonrojó por lo próximos que estaban uno del otro.

Cuando la chica murmuró algo y cerró los ojos para acercar su rostro más aún al de él, Naruto simplemente pestañeó y su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—I-Ino-chan... estás muy cerca —susurró el chico de la forma más suave que le fue posible. Por suerte para ambos, Ino reaccionó justo a tiempo y detuvo su avance.

En un instante, ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus labios prácticamente rozaban a los del Uzumaki. Un momento más, y ese hubiera sido su primer beso.

Pero Ino Yamanaka no era alguien que se disculpara con facilidad, más aún, si ella no reconocía su error.

—¿¡Q-Qué ha-haces Naruto baka!? —exclamó, empujándolo suavemente y dando un paso hacia atrás. Naruto tragó sonoramente, reconociendo que su cara haría quedar mal a un tomate.

—P-pero Ino-chan, tú fuiste la que... —se detuvo, viendo como la furiosa y avergonzada mirada de la chica estaba sobre él. Desviando su mirada, sus mejillas adquirieron un suave rubor—. T-tú quisiste besarme...

La cara de la Yamanaka palideció por un momento al verlo así, de verdad que era más apuesto sin su actitud de idiota. El estar avergonzado le quedaba bien, tenía que reconocerlo. Aún así, no podía admitir que por un momento había sentido la necesidad de besarlo.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —preguntó, recordando brevemente que de hecho era un idiota—. Simplemente tenías una basura en el rostro y yo fui demasiado amable como para intentar quitártela.

Por suerte para Ino, Naruto era de hecho algo cabeza hueca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uzumaki asintió con evidente alivio. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera visto Sakura. De seguro que le rompería el corazón.

—Bien, entendí el mensaje —afirmó el chico con un suspiro—. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Ino sonrió maliciosamente, oh lo que ella tenía planeado estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

La ansiada tarde había llegado, y toda la aldea era un conjunto de luces y estantes. Los aldeanos se amontonaban en las tiendas de comida o en las de entretenimiento. Sin duda, había sido una gran idea celebrar un festival en Konoha.

Naruto caminaba junto a Ino Yamanaka quien, muy a su pesar, lo había obligado a esperarla mientras alquilaba una Yukata para el festival. Por supuesto, la chica había tardado casi dos horas en elegir alguno que le quedara bien. Y Naruto no podía entenderla, sabiendo que él había tardado solamente diez minutos en elegir el suyo. Pero, en fin, supuso que debían ser cosas de chicas.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos mientras caminaban por el festival. Según Ino, la cita de Naruto lo estaría esperando cerca del famoso juego de atrapar un pez con una red que se rompía fácilmente. Eso lo tenía bastante nervioso, ya que la Yamanaka le había revelado que la chica no era Sakura. Entonces solamente había pocas opciones, dado que las chicas de la Academia rara vez le hablaban.

Ino miró de reojo al rubio. Estaba totalmente irreconocible sin su atuendo azul y naranja y ahora —por lo que veía— estaba casi al nivel de Sasuke Uchiha. Vestía un kimono gris atado en un obi marrón claro y, en sus pies, traía unas sandalias blanquecinas que eran casi imperceptibles bajo el atuendo. Pero, en todo caso, eso no era lo que lo hacía ver irreconocible. La Yamanaka había decidido —además— probar en peinar ese cabello tan alborotado que él traía. Aunque Naruto estuvo muy en desacuerdo, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

Por suerte para él, Ino tenía algún que otro conocimiento en estilismo y lo había dejado como todo un casanova (N/A no se me ocurre otra palabra jaja). Su pelo, antes en punta, ahora caía en un patrón desordenado que le daba un aspecto rebelde y nuevo. Ino no tenía palabras para describir la suerte que tenía Tenten, y en ese momento solo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿cómo pudo ignorarlo todo ese tiempo?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿tú también estás nerviosa por tu cita? —preguntó Naruto notando el rubor que la chica tenía en su cara. La Yamanaka, simplemente, asintió—. ¡No te preocupes Ino-chan! ¡Si todo sale mal aún me tienes a mi! ¿verdad?

Ino se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿acaso estaba bromeando?. No, no podía ser. Naruto era el rey de las bromas, pero siempre que sonreía de aquella manera todo lo que decía era verdad. ¿Pero no estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿Qué estaba pasando con el cabeza hueca?

Al ver que la chica se había detenido, Naruto se dio media vuelta y la miró confundido. Por un momento se preguntó si había dicho algo malo, pero cuando estaba por preguntar algo la Yamanaka se adelantó y habló primero.

—Naruto, ¿a q-qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos. Por la cabeza del chico descendió una gota de sudor mientras notaba la actitud de Hinata Hyuuga plasmada en todo su rostro.

—Yo no sé mucho del amor Ino-chan, pero lo que sí sé es que siempre seremos amigos. ¡Aún si todo falla yo estaré ahí para ti!—afirmó el Uzumaki levantando su pulgar y sonriendo ampliamente.

Ino no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Más allá del malentendido, Naruto —quien solo tenía sentimientos de amistad por la Yamanaka— la consideraba una amiga. Lo más increíble de todo era que después de todo lo que había pasado el chico no parecía importarle en absoluto. Tantas veces que lo despreció en frente de todos, ¿y la perdonaba?. ¿Era ese el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki?

Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, la Yamanaka sonrió y se abalanzó a sus brazos. Dando un paso hacia atrás, el chico pudo mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Abriendo los párpados lo más que pudo, Naruto se encontró sorprendido por un momento. Pero no tardó más de un instante en recomponerse y regresar el gesto con ambos brazos. Eran casi de la misma altura —el chico algo más alto— y la gente que los veía pensaba en lo bien que se veían juntos como pareja.

Pero la Yamanaka sabía que el Uzumaki debía amar a Tenten, ella no merecía tenerlo a su lado. No después de todo lo que le hizo.

—¡Ey, Naruto, Ino! —exclamó una voz a unos metros de ellos. Sin prestarle la menor atención, Ino se acurrucó aún más en el pecho del rubio.

Con algo de desesperación, el chico le susurró algo a Ino en el oído. Gracias a eso, la chica exhaló un suspiro de ensueño, se apartó lentamente del chico y lo miró toda enrojecida.

Por suerte para ellos, ni Sakura ni Lee notaron qué es lo que había ocurrido momentos antes y, simplemente, se quedaron sin habla al ver a Naruto.

Al igual que Ino, Haruno vestía un kimono rojo con un peinado bastante similar al de ella. Y, Lee, bien tenía el mismo peinado que de costumbre pero ahora vestía un Kimono verde con un obi negro. A decir verdad, aunque a Sakura no le agradara mucho Rock le quedaba muy bien el atuendo.

—¡Lee, Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cuello—. ¿Ustedes están en una cita también?

Rock asintió de inmediato y, aunque la pelirosa quería negarlo, no lo hizo. Pero pronto, el incidente de Ichiraku volvió a la mente de su mejor amigo y adoptó una expresión de tristeza.

—Ino-san, la próxima vez deja que Naruto-kun pague el almuerzo antes de irse —pidió Lee mostrando que, solamente, tenía 5000 yenes en ese momento. Algo, que no le servía para mucho.

La chica rió nerviosamente mientras se disculpaba. Y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en que había tenido un almuerzo gratis, ¡su suerte estaba cambiando!. Ahora solo tenía que saber quien era su cita y...

—Naruto, te ves muy bien en tu Kimono. Y ese peinado también te sienta bien —una voz extraña, pero sin embargo conocida a la vez habló desde detrás de Sakura y Lee.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Ten-Tenten! —exclamó reconociendo su hermosa figura emergiendo desde detrás.

Inmediatamente, el chico se ruborizó al verla en su Yukata. Era violeta con tonos amarillentos en la zona del cuerpo y lo traía atado por un obi violeta. Su cabello —antes recogido en dos moños— lo traía recogido en dos listones más claros que su Yukata. Además, lucía dos trenzas colocadas de forma circular a cada lado de su cabeza. Su apariencia y su tierna sonrisa, le hicieron creer a Naruto que estaba viendo un ángel.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No le dirás que le queda muy bien su Yukata? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Naruto pestañeó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de su error. Echando una rápida mirada a Lee y Sakura, quiénes sonreían con felicidad, el Uzumaki se rascó la nuca con algo de verguenza.

—E-Estás preciosa —aunque susurró eso, los cuatro lo escucharon perfectamente.

Inmediatamente, la chica se cubrió una mejilla con la manga de su kimono. Sin embargo, su otra mejilla era resaltada por un fuerte sonrojo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Tenemos que alcanzar a Shikamaru en el puesto de Yakisoba.

Ino asintió lentamente, su mirada nunca se despegó de Naruto quien ahora miraba a Tenten y a nadie más. Cuando la Yamanaka suspiró y decidió marcharse con cierta tristeza, Naruto reaccionó.

—¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó el rubio levantando una mano—. ¿Dónde está mi cita?

Todos, incluso Tenten, lo miraron con incredulidad. ¿De verdad era tan idiota?

Pero fue Lee el que decidió explicarle.

—Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan es la que quería salir contigo. ¿No es así?

El Uzumaki la observó con cierta sorpresa, su propio corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Por suerte para él, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que ella le respondiera.

—H-Hai —apenas respondió, la joven kunoichi tuvo que taparse las mejillas para no demostrarle cuan avergonzada estaba.

—¡Kawaii! —exclamaron tanto Ino como Sakura quienes le sonreían inmensamente a Naruto.

El pobre chico, no sabía que decir o hacer más que sonrojarse e indicarle a Tenten que caminara junto a él. Pronto, ambos dejaron atrás a Lee y las dos chicas quienes los siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

Tenten y Naruto habían caminado durante todo el festival sin hablar ni por un momento. Había llegado la noche, y ninguno de los dos demostraba señales de querer hablar. Bueno, en realidad, hubo una ocasión que Naruto le preguntó si quería que le comprara un dango que vendían en una de las tantas tiendas. Ella asintió, sin decir nada. No era que estuviese incómoda, pero la ponía muy nerviosa sobre cómo reaccionaría el chico si ella le confesaba lo que realmente sentía por él.

Por su parte, el Uzumaki se sentía realmente avergonzado de no hablarle a Tenten. Era una situación extraña a decir verdad, tantas veces que habían conversado con toda confianza y ahora no podía ni mirarla a los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo de sonrojarse de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero jamás se había ruborizado en presencia de Sakura. Aún así, debía hacer algo para aminorar la situación incómoda. Y justo en ese instante, se percató de una cierta tienda que vendía Chow Mein, una comida muy poco común en Konoha.

—¡Espérame aquí Tenten-chan, ya regreso! —exclamó Naruto de repente. Con una velocidad impresionante, el Uzumaki se mezcló entre la gente del puesto de comida.

La chica suspiró apenas se fue. Tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano, aún si eso arruinara su relación de amistad. Ino y Sakura habían pasado por mucho para darle esa oportunidad, y no la quería desperdiciar. Pero... ¿qué haría si Naruto la rechazaba?. No podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, aún si él dijera que podrían continuar siendo mejores amigos.

Pronto, Naruto regresó corriendo con una bolsa blanca en su mano. Tenten lo miró con cierta sorpresa y, casi de inmediato, captó el delicioso aroma de una de sus comidas preferidas.

—¿Acaso es... Chow Mein? —preguntó, su propia voz se entrecortaba de la sorpresa. Naruto asintió, sonriente—. ¿Cómo...?

—Aún recuerdo esa ocasión cuando dijiste que te gustaba mucho esto —explicó el chico, señalando la bolsa brevemente—. Puede que pareciera que no le di importancia pero, la verdad es, que jamás me olvidé de aquello.

Tenten aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa meláncolica. Su propia felicidad fue mayor que sus nervios y, por un momento, pensó que si todo funcionaba jamás lastimaría a Naruto Uzumaki. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Y esa pequeña muestra de que el chico sabía algo de ella la llenaba de esperanza.

Con una confianza renovada, la chica le agradeció a Naruto y rodeó con sus brazos el brazo derecho del muchacho.

—¿Tenten-chan? ¿Qué-?

La chica le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que hizo que el Uzumaki cerrara la boca y se ruborizara. Tenía que admitirlo, la chica se veía preciosa cuando sonreía.

—Si estamos en una cita, ¿no crees que lo conveniente es que caminemos de esta forma? —preguntó nunca apartando la mirada del muchacho. Algo nervioso, el joven asintió levemente—. Entonces, ¿vamos?

Naruto asintió aún sonrojado y dejó que Tenten lo condujera lentamente por el festival. Mientras ellos caminaban, nunca se percataron de que estaban siendo seguidos de cerca.

—¿Viste eso? ¡Naruto está actuando mejor de lo que esperábamos! —exclamó Sakura abrazando, por error, a Lee quien sonrió totalmente rojo. Pronto, la chica se dio cuenta de su error y golpeó la cabeza de Rock con bastante fuerza.

Ino murmuró algo y, finalmente, asintió a Sakura. Shikamaru, quien ahora estaba con ellos, se rascó la nuca con aire pensativo. Algo estaba ocurriendo con Ino, y no le gustaba nada. No es como si le importara en lo absoluto, pero al Nara no le gustaba ver a nadie con preocupación.

—Bien, eso significa que su plan funcionó —dijo el chico, llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?

Sakura y su rival lo miraron con cierta malicia. Ambas negando con la cabeza al unísono.

—Oh no, tú me estás acompañando en este momento —afirmó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Y no nos iremos hasta ver que Naruto y Tenten se besen!

Shikamaru suspiró con algo de alivio, por lo menos Ino demostraba ser la misma de siempre. En todo caso, se negó a quedarse callado. Pero cuando iba a responder, Lee señaló en una dirección que atravesaba el bosque.

—¿Qué sucede Lee?

Los tres se giraron para observar que es lo que tenía tan sorprendido al muchacho de cejas grandes.

—¡Hinata-san ha entrado al bosque de la mano de Sasuke-san! —exclamó, causando extrema sorpresa en todos los presentes.

Shikamaru se sorprendió, pero pronto lo dejó pasar. No tenía tiempo que perder en tonterías. Sakura, en cambio, palideció de los nervios. Se sintió traicionada por un momento, ¿acaso Sasuke y Hinata...?. No, no debía ser eso. Es decir, era bien sabido que el Uchiha odiaba a los Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, decidieron seguirlos. Ino lo hizo para aparentar, ya que no se sentía ni un poco desilusionada con que Hinata y Sasuke pudieran estar en una cita. Sus propios sentimientos habían cambiado aquel día.

* * *

Tenten había guiado a Naruto por el bosque, a un punto donde el claro se abría y podían ver claramente el cielo estrellado. Recientemente, habían terminado lo que sería su cena y ahora conversaban animadamente. Sus nerviosismos y miedos quedaron atrás hacía media hora.

—...¡Y entonces Kiba quiso saltar desde la rama, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los excrementos de su propio perro!.

Naruto y la chica rieron a carcajadas ante el relato del Uzumaki. Sin duda, Tenten se sentía... satisfecha, de que el Inuzuka hubiera recibido su merecido. Bien, había tardado mucho tiempo, pero el castigo por burlarse de Naruto había llegado. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Él tomó una pausa para contemplar las estrellas, su propio rostro siendo iluminado por la luna le daba un aire misterioso. Estaban sentados sobre un largo tronco que, a pesar de lo duro e inconfortable que pudiera sonar, no lo era. Y justo cuando el chico recordó otra historia, Tenten tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto.

El Uzumaki la miró confundido, su propias mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Aún siendo de noche, podían ver perfectamente sus caras gracias a la luz de la luna.

—Naruto-kun, hay algo que quiero decirte... —Tenten susurró con una ligera pero nerviosa sonrisa, había llegado el momento. El muchacho se sorprendió al oír que ella agregaba el sufijo 'kun' a su nombre, cosa que nunca hacía pero no dijo nada—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la Academia cuando nos hicimos amigos?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardó en sonreír con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

—Sí... aún recuerdo cómo Kiba se burló de lo que había dicho —dijo el muchacho, brevemente sonriendole a su mejor amiga—. Todavía me alegra recordar tu sonrisa Tenten-chan. ¡Tu fuiste mi primera amiga!

La última palabra le dolió un poco a la chica, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su amistad con Naruto por un deseo alocado?. Pero no podía volver para atrás, había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse. Al menos, el Uzumaki merecía saber la verdad.

—La verdad es que... desde ese día, comencé a sentir algo que nunca entendí. Por lo menos, no hasta hace un año atrás —explicó Tenten, acercándose un poco más a Naruto hasta que sus ojos prácticamente se fundían en un infinito mar cerúleo. El Uzumaki se sorprendió de la cercanía y se preguntaba que era lo que Tenten sentía, pero no se apartó. Por alguna razón, no quiso hacerlo—. Naruto-kun, ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando?

El chico negó con la cabeza, su propio nerviosismo volvía a resurgir al ver cómo Tenten parecía acercarse más y más. Sus propias mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía la chica bajo la luz de la luna.

—N-no, ¿acaso te parecí increíble? —preguntó sin poder ocultar, ni siquiera en ese momento, lo tonto que era.

Tenten sonrió, tentada por un momento a decir que sí. Pero en vez de negarlo o afirmarlo, se acercó lo más que pudo. Sus narices rozaban suavemente la punta de la otra.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto-kun. Te amo.

Finalmente, la chica —sin soltarle la mano— acercó el último centímetro que faltaba para que sus labios se unieran en un cálido pero inexperto beso. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos por un momento, pero pronto la urgencia de cerrarlos y dejarse llevar fue mayor. Eventualmente, se dejó llevar.

El Uzumaki no podía imaginar como había algo tan dulce, suave y cálido como los labios de Tenten. Era algo tan perfecto que el chico no podía evitar sentirse perdido en la hermosa sensación que recorría su columna y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Pero Tenten estaba aún más inmersa en su primer beso. No podía pensar en otra cosa en aquel momento, solo era Naruto, Naruto y Naruto. Los labios del chico parecían enviar una chispa a través de su sistema nervioso, recorriendo su cerebro y terminando en su corazón que ahora latía alocadamente en su pecho. Sin duda alguna, su primer beso fue todo lo que nunca se imaginó.

No notaron los minutos pasados en aquel gesto de amor, pero creyeron que solo habían pasado segundos. Y para cuando se separaron, el Uzumaki sintió que no quería tenerla lejos de él nunca más. Aunque no entendió de inmediato, Tenten sí lo hizo.

—Tenten-chan yo... —comenzó Naruto, poniendo su mano libre en la suave mejilla de la chica.

Ella se contentó con dejarse llevar en la leve caricia. Estaba extasiada de felicidad, ¡Naruto le correspondía sus sentimientos!. No se olvidaría, le agradecería a Ino y a Sakura por lo que hicieron por ella.

Pero Naruto al verla tan feliz, no pudo evitar pero sonreír también. Sus propios labios buscaron los de ella nuevamente, y la besó con aún más suavidad que antes. Era algo que jamás había sentido y que se oponía a todo el odio que le tenían los aldeanos. Estaba seguro que esa era la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde el mágico festival y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Con algunos ligeros cambios.

Naruto y todos sus amigos habían pasado el examen con una alta puntuación. El Uzumaki había sorprendido a todos, en especial a Mizuki quien vio sus planes frustrados y debió actuar por su cuenta robando el pergamino secreto de Konoha. Sin embargo, el chunin había sido capturado antes de que pudiera escapar cruzando la frontera.

Aún después de lo que había sucedido hacía dos días, Tenten y Naruto acordaron concentrarse en el examen primero y luego vendría el asunto de su nueva relación. No lo mostraban abiertamente, pero Lee, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru lo sabían. Por suerte para ambos, ellos habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto hasta que finalizara el período de selección de equipos que daría lugar al día siguiente.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, era que Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha fueran novios. Nadie lo sabía ni lo sospechaba, pero varias de sus fans vieron abiertamente cuando el pelinegro llegó a clase de la mano de la ojiperla. Por más nerviosa que fuera, y que le molestara muy poco lo que dijeran los demás, Hinata optó por no esconderlo.

Por suerte para ellos, Neji Hyuuga —el primo de la chica— nunca acudía a la Academia debido a que sus notas eran perfectas. Siendo el mejor genin del año, no necesitaba acudir para los últimos días ni para el examen. Ya tenía un lugar en el equipo 7.

Pese a todo, Tenten y Naruto —junto con Lee— se encontraban sentados como de costumbre, conversando de lo más normal entre ellos. Lee carcajeaba de una de las anécdotas del Uzumaki y, la chica, lo miraba como si no hubiera otra cosa que él en el mundo.

—¡Ohayo clase! —Iruka saludó, entrando repentinamente al salón.

Todos respondieron con una versión más formal del saludo, pero a Iruka le sorprendió ver a una joven pareja ignorándolo. Bien, en realidad, parecía Sasuke Uchiha quien lo ignoraba. Casualmente, tenía un brazo rodeando el cuello de la Hyuuga y sus labios le daban pequeños pero amorosos besos en la mejilla de la sonrojada chica.

No le gustaba llamar la atención y mucho menos la de toda la clase. Con los nervios finalmente apoderándose de su ser, la chica se desmayó en los brazos de Sasuke. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Sasuke rió y recostó la cabeza de Hinata en sus brazos. Asintiéndole a Iruka, el muchacho comenzó a acariciar su suave piel blanca.

—Bien, hoy serán anunciados los nuevos equipos —informó Iruka sacando una lista de debajo del escritorio.

Lee, Tenten y Naruto se miraron y asintieron con decisión. Ya lo habían hablado, si no llegaban a estar en el mismo equipo aún seguirían siendo amigos. Y, en el caso de ambos, mantendrían su relación en desarrollo.

Sakura juntó sus manos y miró de reojo a Sasuke. Aún si había escuchado la declaración de amor la noche anterior, aún si ahora Hinata era la novia del Uchiha ella seguiría intentando deslumbrar al Uchiha con sus encantos. Después de todo, quería seguir el ejemplo de Naruto quien era el más tenaz de toda la clase.

Ino, por otro lado, rogó que no le tocara en el equipo de Naruto. Ahora que salía con Tenten, no podía permitirse el confundirle. No, debían ser felices.

—Equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka —la chica se ergio rápidamente en su asiento. Ese era el momento de la verdad—, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. Instructor, Asuma Sarutobi.

Ino dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y miró brevemente a sus nuevos compañeros con cierta decepción. La verdad es que prefería estar en el equipo de Neji antes que estar con el perezoso. Con Choji no tendría problemas, mientras no fuera una carga para el equipo.

—Equipo 7, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha. Instructor, Hatake Kakashi.

La clase entera dejó escapar algunos susurros de sorpresa. ¿Dos Hyuugas y Un Uchiha? ¡Ese equipo sería el más fuerte de todos! ¡No habría nadie que lo derrotara!. O al menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba. Naruto y sus mejores amigos inmediatamente vieron eso como un desafío, uno que estaban dispuestos a tomar sin importar el equipo que les tocara.

Sakura, en cambio, se dejó caer sobre sus manos con aire de decepción. Ya no le importaba en donde la colocaría Iruka-sensei... bueno, quizás tenía un poco de interés. Pero solo lo suficiente para identificar a sus compañeros.

—Equipo 8, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Instructor, Kurenai Yuhi.

Haruno sintió un escalofrío y, lentamente, se giró para observar a Kiba sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. Shino, sin embargo, se mantenía inmutable. Manteniendo esa apariencia misteriosa y extraña que era tan común en él.

—Equipo 9, Tenten, Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki. Instructor, Maito Gai.

Naruto y sus amigos tuvieron que contenerse de saltar con emoción y alegría. ¡Estaban en el mismo equipo!

El Uzumaki le sonrió brevemente a Lee quien parecía entusiasmado con la idea y luego giró su mirada hacia Tenten. La chica le guiñó un ojo, para luego sonreirle de una manera similar a la que él siempre lo hacía.

Obviamente, esto causó cierto sonrojo en Naruto quien no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía. Ella era perfecta, y él todo un cabeza hueca. Hacían una linda pareja.

l

l

* * *

Buenoooo acá termina mi primer oneshot. Uff, estoy cansado. Me ha llevado dos días para poder terminar esta larga pero a la vez corta historia.

Bien, ahora viene la parte que me interesa. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Supe describir bien la trama? ¿Le faltó algo?

**Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando que sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.**

En lo particular me quedé con ganas de seguirlo, pero eso depende de ustedes. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo hago una historia completa?

Con eso los dejo, Yin Protector fuera. (En inglés suena mejor jaja)


End file.
